darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Bushroot
Dr. Reginald Bushroot is a botanist who became part plant through one of of his failed experiments. He is voiced by Tino Insana. Character Background Bushroot was once a renowned scientist, but as his funding for his experiments was about to be cut, to prove his theories were correct, Bushroot performed an experiment on himself and was permanently transformed into a half-duck half-plant creature He pursued revenge on rival scientists Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson who had nicknamed him "Reggie the Veggie." Bushroot kills Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson and attempted to woo the beautiful Dr. Rhoda Dendron, who had previously defended Bushroot from bullies. Rhoda was dismayed by Bushroot's lack of scientific ethics and shunned him when he appeared before her. Heartbroken and more than a little insane, Bushroot took her hostage, intending to perform the same experiment on her, but was stopped by Darkwing Duck. In later episodes Bushroot mainly commits crimes to fund his experiments, though sometimes he acts in a manner reminiscent of an environmentalist. Bushroot has the ability to control any and all forms of plant, though some seem to obey better than others. He sometimes has to use chemicals or fertilizers to make a plant useful in a fight. In one episode, he attempts to create a mate for himself, but mistakenly used the wrong seeds and creates a giant slobbering mutant potato named Posey. He also has a pet plant named Spike which resembles a Venus flytrap. Bushroot has dark green feathers, vines for arms, ivy leaves for hands, and shaggy magenta foliage for hair. He has the ability to regenerate himself when cut and is therefore virtually impossible to kill. He has also been known to fake his own death through leaving dried dummy husks behind and regenerating through various methods. Aside from his many plant cohorts, Bushroot was also allied as a member of the Fearsome Five, acting as one of Negaduck's henchmen. In the Life, the Negaverse and Everything, Bushroot's counterpart is a member of the Friendly Four, and he seems braver and more willing to act and speak up. In the episode "A Star Is Scorned" Bushroot is portrayed as an less than intelligent actor (along with the rest of the Darkwing Duck cast) for "Dizzy" (Disney) studios. After blooming into a plant-duck hybrid he gained a mental connection with and the loyalty of flora, putting him in charge of an immense potential army. With the power to make mighty trees and thorny vines strike at his enemies, this would make him one of the most dangerous beings in Saint Canard. However his personality, largely being that of a pacifist, renders the potential violence of these powers near non-existent. Only once has he used them in a genuinely lethal way, and aimed at long term tormentors of his. He is effectively indestructible, as he can abandon one husk and transfer his mind into a fresh one and simply regrow his body, allowing him to survive fatal accidents like being chopped to pieces, drying up, etc. Personality Bushroot is driven by desire for love and companionship. He had a very low self esteem before his mutation, and this often drags him down from being able to achieve his dreams and goals. Now, after his mutation, it was as if that self esteem was taken from him, thrown onto the floor, crushed, stamped on, beaten, burned up, and then flung back to him. No matter what he does, people would run from him in fright, or attack him on sight. They never gave him a chance to show that he could be more than this. An example would be It's a Wonderful Leaf, where he'd just wished to do some normal shopping, until he was hurt and attacked by the mall shoppers for no particular reason. Had people shown more kindness and acceptance towards him, he would never have gone down the path of villainy. Unlike most St Canardians, Bushroot is not aggressive, and all he used to want was world peace. Even as a villain, he has reservations about hurting people, and most of his crimes consists of making a wife for himself, or a friend. This also makes him a coward and a pushover. He was unable to stand up for himself, especially against the bullies in St Canard University, and now, he still allows himself to be pushed around by his team. He also has the ability to do good, even after being labelled as a villain. In Twin Beaks, he assisted an army of cow aliens to spy on some evil cabbages, and even helped stop them from wold domination by working together with Darkwing. He also decided to help Darkwing and release Gosalyn when she turned into a slime monster in Slime Okay, You're Okay, where it was revealed he wished to establish a friendship with the hero. Bushroot is also shown as patient and unconditional. In Night of the Living Spud, he was willing to marry an unpleasant, barely sentient and demanding potato vampire, and even feel sadness and anger for her death. He also took care of a ravenous and savage piece of hedge in Slime Okay, You're Okay, refusing to give up on it even when it ate his books. However, this does not mean Bushroot is not a villain. Due to his selfishness and a tendency to go overboard upon losing his temper, he has hurt more people that he'd intended to. He never considered Rhoda's feelings before hooking her up to his plant converter against her wishes, insisting she would like it. When he was attacked by mall shoppers in It's a Wonderful Leaf, he decided to take Christmas away from everyone, and he never considered the ones who didn't deserve it, such as Honker Muddlefoot. In Night of the Living Spud, when he found out Darkwing was making out with his potato wife, it sent him into a rage, and he even tried to mow Darkwing down. He seems to suffer from bouts of insanity as well, which was probably caused by his loneliness, pent-up anger and need for a friend. Appearance He has blue eyes, white feathers (before mutation and later has green feathers), a blue suit with a black necktie, he used to have black hair (and later became purple after his mutation), and can control plants. Fiction Cartoon Bushroot is among the villains Darkwing dreams up during a period of low crime. In the dream, he is defeated by a giant Morgana Macawber. Bushroot is one of the villains terrorized out of St. Canard when Darkwing, out of grief, drastically improves his strategies to make the city crime-free. Though because Gosalyn went back in time to undo her disappearance, this never happened. Books Disney Comics comics Disney Adventures comics Bushroot puts money together with Moliarty, Tuskerninni, Steelbeak, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack to watch the Miss Corn Fritters Pageant on pay-per-view. Their session is temporarily disrupted by Darkwing Duck, who suspects that they are involved in the abduction of Fluffy. However, Darkwing also meant to watch the pageant and readily agrees to pay ten bucks to get to watch along. Some hours later, the pageant finishes and everyone gets back to business, which for the villains means attacking Darkwing Duck. Bushroot attacks Launchpad, but he gets away and Tuskerninni trips into his colleagues, knocking them out cold. Darkwing calls the cops on them and they are all hauled off to jail, even though they had nothing to do with Fluffy's disappearance. Disney Afternoon comics Video games / Notes *He is presumably modeled after Poison Ivy or the Florinic Man who are also scientists who changed into half plant, half human. de:Buxbaum Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Fearsome Five Category:Scientists Category:Cartoon characters Category:Book characters Category:Disney Comics comic characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:Disney Afternoon comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Video game characters